


You drive me insane.

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen is calm about it, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Senkuu is a gay mess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mention of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Senkuu can't get Gen out of this mind and it's driving him crazy.Gen can't get Senkuu out of his mind but Gen thinks he doesn't feel the same.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	You drive me insane.

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya I was going to give ya fluff so here take the fluff and ignore my other edgy post from yesterday. I love soft and fluffy Sengen so much too. Also, Suika is so precious and I have a Sengen headcanon that she is basically their child.

There it was. A sudden question popping into Senkuu’s head.

“I wonder what Gen is doing right now?”

Nope nope nope! Erase the thought. Erase the memory of even having that thought! Senkuu shook his head trying to get that thought out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried it still lingered.

“I wonder what Gen is doing right now,”

Senkuu was normally and a calm and collected man whose only focus was on science. If there was an error in the project he just redoes it. Having to explain something to chrome for the third time in a row? He just explains it again. But with whenever, thoughts of Gen would pop into his mind Senkuu got annoyed. He ~~knew~~ couldn’t understand why Gen kept popping into his head. Wounding where is gen? What is Gen doing? Is Gen happy? Senkuu normally understood his feeling and could just put a label on them and be done but no. This feeling was different. It was close to being happy but not quiet. It felt like something was still missing and the fact the Senkuu doesn’t know what that missing piece is is pissing him off.

No point in lying to yourself.  
That was Gen’s first rule for himself. There was no point in lying to himself about what he wanted or how he felt because it would only cause unwanted trouble for him. So when Gen’s first “What is Senkuu doing,” thought popped into his head he knew it had to be more than just Gen being curious about where his friend is. Gen had Ukyo and Yuzuriha as friends but he never really wondered where they were or what they were doing. He would just stop by and start a conversation with them. Despite Gen never lying about his feelings to himself he would lie to others about his feelings constantly. He knew Senkuu supported his friend’s relationships like Ruri, and Chrome or Yuzuriha and Tajiu but he never showed any interest in anyone. Hell it seemed Senkuu’s true love was science and he wasn’t going to let anyone take that way from him

“Dang I am I really getting jealous of science?” Gen pitifully laughed at himself

Gen took a deep breath in and breathed out a heavy sigh hoping the sigh would carry away with his feeling with the breathe. What was the point? Senkuu had one love and that was science.

“He will never reciprocate,” Gen sighed again leaning against a tree.

Back in the science lab Senkuu tried to distract his wandering mind, but he wasn’t getting anything done at all.

“Hey Senkuu,” Chrome spooky breaking the silence in the lab.

“Ya?” Senku looked up from his tubes

“I know this is a delicate process and all but you haven’t really made any progress,” Chrome pointed out

Senkuu opened his mouth to retaliate back to Chrome but, Chrome was right. It had taken him 400 seconds just to mix two chemical compounds into a beaker. Science was a delicate process that needed time at this point he was just wasting time.

“Your eyes seemed glazed over every time I look over at you like your mind is somewhere else,” Chrome added

No! Senkuu’s focus has always and will always be 100% on science. He did not have time to think about other things when there were still 7 billion people to save. He definitely needed to stop thinking about the checky sliver tongued mentalist and how their conversations just flowed really well together or the way Gen would call out his name. No no no! He didn’t have time to think about that.

“You’re doing it again Senku,” Chrome voice kept cutting through his thoughts “Are you sick or something?”

Senkuu shook his head. He didn’t know what was going on but he was ten billion percent sure it was not any kind of sickness. Senkuu took a deep breath trying to calm down and think clearly. His mind was telling him he wanted to go see Gen. The reason? ~~He liked him~~ Senkuu had no idea why but if the only thing his brain could focus on in that moment is “What is Gen doing?” then damn it he was going to find Gen and see what he was up too. That should help his brain from keep asking the same pestering question like a broken record.

“No, I am fine but I am going to go out for some air for a sec,” Senku replied, “Also have you seen Gen anywhere?”

“Oh Gen, He went with Suika to go look at flowers downstream a bit,” Chrome answered

Suika rushed over to Gen with a bunch on sunflower in her hands. As much as her little hands would let her. They were the first thing Suika got to see after Senkuu had made her glasses so of course, they were her favorite.

“What do sunflowers mean, Gen?” Suika asked

“Oh sunflowers are adoration and loyalty but can also symbolize happiness,” Gen replied recalling his countless nights saying up researching flowers

Sunflowers really did fit with Suika. An always a happy kid but was very loyal and hard-working as much as she could be. Suika rushed back along to find more flowers for Gen to tell her more about.

“Oi mentalist,” Senku called

Gen looked a bit behind to see Senku trudging up the hill.

“Oh hello Senku-chan~” Gen cheerfully replied “Come to check up on me?” He teased

“As if,” Senkuu joking scoffed back

“Then what’s up?” Gen asked patting the ground next to him trying to signal Senku to sit down with him

“I am just taking a break. I couldn’t focus today,” Senkku sighed sitting next to Gen

“That’s unusual. Something happen in the lab?” Gen questioned, “you didn’t blow it up did you?” Gen deadpans

“No, I didn’t,” Senkuu groaned “I swear it was like only three times,”

“Ya three times too many! Gezz you don’t know how worried I was when I saw you and Chrome on the lab floor after what looked like a small bomb went off,” Gen rambled

“Just trial and error,” Senkuu shrugged leaning more into the tree trunk.

“One day you will drive me to insanity. I am so young too,” Gen groaned lighty pushing Senkuu’s arm.

Insane. Gen was worried for him and Senkuu could not stop the faint smile on his face. Despite Gen’s whining, the only thing that was fixed in Senkuu’s mind was that Gen cared for him. He wanted him to say it again and again.

“Oh so even the shallowest man can worry about people?” Senkuu asked raising an eyebrow

“Of course! No one else knows how to make cola,” Gen remarked

Senku laughed a bit at the comment. Senkuu’s faint smile turned to a full-blown grin. Gen wanted to see Senkuu smile more like that. Smile at him more.

“But to be fair I think you will drive me insane first,” Senkuu blurted out through his laughter

“Oh really now? How so?” Gen asked still relishing in the joking atmosphere

Senku’s lay back smile faded quickly realized what he just confessed to the other. The once joking atmosphere was gone add the tenuous between the two was clear. Senkuu rumbled the back oh his neck trying to escape the mentalist glare.

‘The reason I couldn’t focus on was that,” Senkuu took a second to pause to think. Does he really want Gen to know this? What if he found it stalkerish? Or creepy? Or- “Because I was thinking about you,” Senku’s mouth seemed to finish the sentence on its own.

“Oh really? What about me?” Gen was seeming taking this fine but he was lucky with white hair covered up the slight red tint on his ear.

“Just where you were and what you were doing,” Senkuu commented trying to brush it off as just something that happens with everyone

Gen giggled a bit into his sleeve. Senkuu just turned his head away but the pink on his cheeks gave away his expression.

“Ya know Senkuu,” Gen started “I have been wondering the same thing about you,” Gen confessed

Senkuu’s slightly pink face started to become more bright pink. Gen very slowly itched closer to Senkuu.

“Senkuu, can I kiss you?” Gen asked

Before Senkuu’s brain even had time to process the question Senkuu’s head nodded. Gen held Senkuu’s chin and turns it toward him. Gen closed the distance between them. Gen softly putting his lips on Senku's. Senkuu was still trying to process everything and figure out what was going on and how he got here but all his thoughts came to was how nice the kiss felt. It was soft and Senkuu kinda wanted more. Gen pulled back from the kiss and admired Senkuu’s blushing face. That thing that Senkuu felt like was missing that he couldn’t quite understand just clicked like that.

“Gen I like you,” Senkku blurted out

“I guessed as much from that kiss,” Gen teased

“Gezz that’s a horrible way of accepting a confession,” Senkuu jokingly let out a sigh.

“I know,” Gen replied looking at the scientist.

Gen lightly paced his head on Senkuu’s shoulders and decided to rest for a bit. Suika knew the way back home and was capable of making it herself. Gen felt a hand fall on top of his before he let sleep consume him.

Suika returned to find Gen and Senkuu rested against a tree with Gen’s head resting on Senkuu’s shoulder. Suika place a yellow tulip over their overlapping hands and quietly as she could make it back to the village to tell the others.

**Author's Note:**

> The meaning of yellow tulips has evolved from once representing hopeless love to now being a common expression for cheerful thoughts and sunshine.


End file.
